Little Red Riding Albino
by MyraHellsing
Summary: A Chack version of a parody of Little Red Riding Hood. How is it Chack? Read and discover how a boy in crimson with equally red eyes unexpectedly finds a life of romance after getting lost in the woods. Chack; Chack x Jack, shounen-ai implied Yaoi...maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Little Red Riding Albino**

**Author**: MyraHellsing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. I only steal them for a while in order to produce my fanfics. If I DID, however.. teehee..

**Rating**: T

**Category**: Romance/Humor

**Summary**: A Chack version of a parody of Little Red Riding Hood. How is it Chack? Read and discover how a boy in crimson with equally red eyes unexpectedly finds a life of romance after getting lost in the woods. Chack; Chack x Jack, shounen-ai (implied Yaoi)

**Pairing**: Chack, Chase/Jack

**WARNING  
**  
As you may have guessed, by looking above, this fanfiction contains shounen-ai/yaoi. Meaning there will be guy x guy stuff in here. Although not graphic sexual scenes, there is still guy x guy fluffiness. Therefore, if you are homophobic, please don't flame. In fact, don't even _read_ past this point. There is already a **bolded **and underlined warning that says "WARNING" and a very long-but-would-like-to-be-brief description of what _kind_ of warning, which is guy x guy relationship for those who dislike it. Also, I have already put "Chase/Jack" in the pairing _above_ the warning. And as we all know, Chase and Jack are both GUYS therefore, unless one of them has a sex-change, it is a homosexual relationship!

I enjoy getting constructive criticism, because it helps me develop my writing skills, so feel free to give me advice on how to write better. But if its flames about how homosexual relationships suck, I will laugh at your stupidity, and burn my homework with the flames.

For everyone else, enjoy.

**A "little" A/N**:  
Hello Everyone, This is MyraHellsing, with a NEW obsession of a NEW pairing and NEW-founded attempt to write fanfics!!

After reading manga and watching anime, an old friend of mine introduced me to a non-asian animation: cartoons! More specifically, Xiaolin Showdown.

And, after plenty of fanarts and fanfics, new ideas of this pairing has reanimated the dead plot-bunnies and stormed my brain! (hurray!!)

Also, for those who have read "Ravished", my StarOcean fanfic, you can tell that the warnings were copy and pasted XD I only replaced the charactes names with those from Xiaolin Showdown. Why? Because I was far to lazy to rant on and on and on (and on...etc) about not flaming because of the shn-ai contents. I mean c'mon! There's already a WARNING, what more w- (rants on for another hour or so)

-..--..--..--..--  
-

A soft humming could be heard in the dark forest as a pale figure clad in red strolled down the dirt path. He carried a straw basket full of goodies which was covered with a red and white checkered cloth.

Coming to a stop, the figure's innocent ruby red eyes peered from behind silvery white bangs, turning his head this way and that, a little pout on his pale lips as he look around him.

Jack sighed. He was trying to look for anything familiar as his mother's warning to stay on the path surfaced in his mind. This memory only made Jack pout more, and stubbornly continued on, convincing himself through his mumbling that he wasn't lost. Really! He wasn't lost. He simply wanted to find a new path. It's not as if his mind wandered off and, with his body on auto-pilot, carried him off, he was now most likely ended up taking another path which led to him to unfamiliar place with unrecognizable surroundings. Really!

And so, Jack stubbornly continued to walk down this path.

Meanwhile, unknown to the naïve boy, golden eyes in the shadows followed the young man's lithe form deeper into the forest. A fanged smirk graced pale lips at the sight of an easy prey. And slowly, both eyes and devilish smirks fade back into the dark.

-

"Hm," Jack murmured, "I was sure it was this way." A slender finger reached up to tap pale rose lips, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

The possibility of being lost crossed his mind before he willed it away with a shake of his head.

"No, no," He reassured himself, "This is the right direction. I'm positive of it!" With that declared, he started to walk towards the direction his "Awesome-Boy-Genius-Skill-Instincts" chose, when he was stopped by a hand around his waist, pulling him back into a strong chest.

"Well, what do we have here?" A smooth and velvety voice inquired near Jack's ear, making him shiver.

-  
-..--..--..--..--

Well? How was it? Good? Bad? Excellent? Horrible? I-Should-Die-For-Even-Attempting?  
Should I continue? Or should I drop dead for even consider writing? Please tell me in your reviews XD

Just no flames about the shounen-ai (or hints of) in this story. Unless, it's about how to improve the character's actions, or thoughts, or traits. Then yes, by all means, tell me how to improve!!

And yes, I realized that it was short. In fact, I bet my A/N and stuff were longer T-T  
But, I am not so certain on how to continue with the story... The plot bunnies just tackled me with an idea after reading CrystallicSky's "Anthology of Love". All those one-shots really stabbed my brain filled with ideas  
Thank you Crystallic-chan X3  
But also, I'm not sure if this idea will work or not, so think of this as an intro chapter, and I _definatly_ will write more. (As soon as I can get the confidence to..)

Also, I am looking for someone to Beta my work. If you think you can stand my tardiness and close-to-none writing skills, please contact me w  
(And yes, I do realize there is a lot of self-bashing and disturbing metaphors.. that's what you need to watch out for, too )

R&R plz


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Little Red Riding Albino**

**Author**: MyraHellsing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. I only steal them for a while in order to produce my fanfics. If I DID, however.. teehee..

**Rating**: T

**Category**: Romance/Humor

**Summary**: A Chack version of a parody of Little Red Riding Hood. How is it Chack? Read and discover how a boy in crimson with equally red eyes unexpectedly finds a life of romance after getting lost in the woods. Chack; Chack x Jack, shounen-ai (implied Yaoi)

**Pairing**: Chack, Chase/Jack

**Warning:  
**-read chapter 1-

**A/N**

I am REALLY sorry for the late update. (And the amount of time it took to update probably doesn't make up for the less-than- generous amount that has been written. T^T) I am sorrrryyyy~!!!! But please keep in mind that I am a noob and is trying my best in making the chapters longer and better. Please read and enjoy what I have written. -bows-

-..--..--..--..--  
-

"Well, what do we have here?" the deep and velvety voice inquired next t Jack's ear. Warm breath slid past pale ears, startling the pale youth and a small squeak emitted from his lips. He stood frozen, pressed back against tone chest before common sense returned to him and he attempted to pull away from strong arm which had snaked around his waist and chest, holding him captive.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded, a scowl adorned his face as he craned his neck to see his "attacker".

"I'll have you know I have connections! If you do anything to me you'll be hunted down, you know!" Yeah, that's right. Take that you random pervert popping out of nowhere. Do anything to me and you'll get your ass handed to ya!

...

Okay, so maybe that lat part wasn't completely true. Sure his parents were rich and had a ton of influence, but they were rarely home that they probably won't even notice if he went missing. Come to think of it, didn't his mother only gave him a half-ass warning on the phone before hanging up to attend to her "important party"? And even his "friend", a hunter, would probably too occupied with flirting with some random girl in a sleazy pub to even come to his rescue.

A dark chuckle from behind him snapped him out of his thought.

"Such defiance," the words were whispered against the albino's hair, accompanied by a smirk, that jack felt more than saw, stretching across thing lips, making heat spread across his cheeks. Not wanting to give whoever that was behind him the satisfaction to witness his unease, Jack turned to face ahead of him, and hid his face behind his bangs in his attempt to mask the heat spreading across his face.

"We'll have to fix that now, won't we," the arms around Jack tightened further into a possessive grip. Eyes widening, Jack snapped his head back in anger. The movement was unexpected and the arms around him loosened just enough to allow the pale boy to turn his body to face his kidnapper.

"What's that suppose to…" the rest of Jack's words died in his throat as he realized how close his captor was to him. He was so close to him that all he could see were twin pools of molten gold, entrancing him and pulling him closer. In fact, if either of them leans forward…

Jack's squeak was muffled by a pair of lips against his own. His eyes widen in surprise at the contact and he gasped as he felt a wet appendage slip through the lips against his and swiped at his. An amused chuckle followed by a smirk answered Jack's response to the unexpected kiss. The tongue slipped into Jack's mouth jolted him from his shock-numbed mind and he pulled away quickly, taking the chance of the loosened arms to escape the golden-eyed man's grasp and spun around to face his captor, taking a few steps to distance himself.

Jack gasped as he saw the person that had held him so possessively from behind. Dark hair with a hint of green cascading past broad shoulders, a few strands falling into bangs framing an elegant face with a strong chin. Dark highlights of green falling into the golden eyes that Jack had glimpsed, displaying the confidence bordering arrogance that was the man's nature.

Eyes trailing downwards, he noted the well toned chest, covered by a dark qipao tied back with a golden sash. The bottom of the robe hiding a bit of the dark pants made of the same material as the top.

Blushing, Jack snapped his head back up to the man's face to prevent his eyes from wandering and was startled to see the other man had advanced closer towards him while his mind had wandered.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded again, attempting to mask his unease behind a glare, but taking a step back to keep the distance between them.

With a smirk, the man answered, "Chase, Chase Young."

-

Chase smirked at the albino. Was that an attempt at a glare? It looked more like pout, the way those plush lips pushed together in an expression meant to put up a defense against him, not unalike to the defense that he had pushed past just moments before.

Now being able to observe his captive closer, Chase took his time taking in the beauty before him, all the while advancing on the albino.

If it wasn't for his acute sense, Chase would have mistaken the figure in front of him to be female. The slender figure hidden beneath a white dress that came up to the boy's knee and a red cape draped around his slim shoulders reaching to his torso. Pale fringes hidden behind a red hood framed a delicate porcelain face. Brilliant red eyes set above a straight nose and snowy cheeks dusted with a light cherry-blossom pink.

Chase's smirk widen further as the look of panic flashed across the boy's face.

Yes, Chase decided, this was defiantly a fine catch.

-

When Jack felt his back hit an uneven surface, he realized he had been backed against a tree.

_Crap,_ Jack thought. Realizing the vulnerable position he was in, Jack attempted to move away from the right, but was blocked by an arm, trapping him.

"Now that I have revealed to you my name," Chase's face came even closer to Jack's, "What might yours be?"

-  
-..--..--..--..--

**A/N**

-cough- Yeah.. That was chapter two. I think I just butchered both of Chase and Jack's characteristics.. X_

If there's anyway for me to improve please don't hesitate to tell me ^^

**Witchfairy: **Thank you for your review ^^ And yes, I think we should go with the second option. (If you still remember what they were, it is the one where I send what I have typed to you and you can highlight where I have put mistakes) Also, please leave a e-mail address or at least allow contact(messaging) through fanfictions so that I can send the file(s) to you. Thank you for your support! I look forward to working(?) with you. ^^

Also, thank you everyone else who has reviewed. Your comments helped motivate me to keep writing. Thank you!

R+R plz


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Little Red Riding Albino**

**Author**: MyraHellsing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. I take them away from their uh.. "normal" environment in order to act out certain scenes from my... imagination ^^ (Ok.. that sounded dirtier than I intended it to be )

**Rating**: T

**Category**: Romance/Humor

**Summary**: A Chack version of a parody of Little Red Riding Hood. How is it Chack? Read and discover how a boy in crimson with equally red eyes unexpectedly finds a life of romance after getting lost in the woods. Chack; Chack x Jack, shounen-ai (implied Yaoi)

**Pairing**: Chack, Chase/Jack

**Warning:  
**-read chapter 1-

* * *

"Now that my name has been revealed to you," Jack's captor's face draws closer, "what might yours be?"

Gulping, Jack pressed himself even further into the tree behind him as possible. His eyes darted to the side, looking for a way out.

"Come now," the emerald-haired man chided, "would you be so ill mannered as to deny me your name?

Jack shivered at the feeling of warm breath ghosting across his cheek.

"T-there's no need for you to know my name," Jack stuttered back.

"Ah, but then what am I to call you?" A pale hand reached up to caress even paler cheek. "To leave such beauty unidentified…" the man trailed off.

Jack's head snapped up.

Oh dear god! The guy he just met is hitting on him! A really hot guy, Jack noted, with silky hair and… Jack stared.

Nestled on top the dark strands were a pair of equally dark ears. They were the exact same shade that jack didn't notice them during his first once-over of the one before him.

A movement behind the man caught Jack's eye.

A tail, Jack recognized. Upon closer inspection, it looked furry, not fluffy like one of a harmless herbivore, but dog-like, like it could belong to a-

…

Crap, Jack through. Putting all these information together, Jack can deduce that he had just been jumped by a wolf. Not good.

But he's a very good looking wolf, a part of him responded, with soft, fuzzy ears.

Without fully realizing what he was doing, his hands reached and tugged at the wolf's ears, feeling the soft fur beneath his fingers.

Chase's eye twitched. A moment ago, he had his prey trembling deliciously caged beneath him. The next, boy's eyes had widened, no doubt having caught sigh of his less-human appendages, and is now tugging at his-

"Ow!" Chase snarled, pulling his head back as jack's inspection of his ears had accidentally triggered a jolt of pain. The pale boy retracted his hands at the wolf's distress.

Ah! What am I doing?! Jack panicked as he retracted his hand quickly. Stepping away from the cornered position he was in and the wolf.

"I have to go," Jack rushed, backing horridly away from the wolf.

"You are heading in the wrong direction." The wolf stated, rubbing his ears. His words halted Jack midstep.

"Sorry?" Jack turned to face Chase, wondering how many times this was that the wolf had halted him.

"You were heading for the village on the other side of this forest, correct?"

"Y-yes," came Jack's startled reply, wondering how the wolf had known.

"Then allow me to be your escort."

"W-what?"

"From you current position, it seems you are lost, and I happen to know the way, so it would make sense to allow me to be your guide. It would be the wisest decision wouldn't it? To wander all by yourself in these parts of the woods isn't the safest choice. Who knows what you might encounter in these parts/" The wolf ended with a smirk.

Yeah, like you, jack thought. But before he could retort, Chase, with his inhuman speed, had cross the few feet between them and spun Jack around by the waist so they faced the same direction.

"This way," Chase gestured with his free hand. "I won't harm you." He added with a chuckle, seeing Jack's unsure expression. With a smirk, he led Jack down the chosen path.

* * *

**A/N**

Okok! Before I get pegged to death with angry reviews, I apologize right now for the chapters being so short. T^T It really isn't enough to make up for the long wait (assuming there's actually people waiting...)  
But the thing is (I shamly have to admit) that the story is actually running away from what I had planned for it to turn out in the begining.. My brain has decided to add/twist/scrape/invent some stuff in here and there, and so, I'm just going to go along with it to see how it turns out.

**Witchfairy:** Thank you again for helping me out ^^

**Rebel Sorceress:**I'm glad you enjoyed my fanfic. I'll do my best to update it faster, though I can't make any promises Thank you again for the review ^^

**Sadir:** ..giggles? Is it really that heated..? -blush-

**Ninja-Renka:** Thank you for your encouragment and review ^^

**Viper: **Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter ^^ I'll update when I can.

**FlameTounge:** Yes, Chase is definatly a pedophile XD We all know he wants to molest Jack~~ As to why Jack is wearing a dress, the reason is -Random loud noises in background, Jack making machines, Chase sluring soup, cats fight, Omi failing badly in his attemps to use modern phrases, Kimiko breaks a nail, Kimiko wails because of said broken nail, Raimundo yells for silence, Raimundo is ignored, Clay makes bad metaphors...- And that, is why Jack is wearing a dress. Thank you for the review! ^^

**xopollyxo307:** Yay! Thank you for your review ^^


End file.
